


Surrender | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Light Sadism, M/M, Military Uniforms, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Prisoner of War, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: Nikolay surrenders. ...briefly or for good?





	Surrender | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0i6mtd65ro9et59/Inktober-5-surrender.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
